


Ambiguous

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [141]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tycho worries about Hobbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambiguous

It wasn’t unusual to see Hobbie frowning or looking serious as he made his way around their current base, or any of their past bases for that matter, but there was something different about his manner today. Tycho had noticed that he was less animated than usual when talking to Wes before the morning briefing, and that he only picked at his lunch. Usually Hobbie was easy to read, and was one of the most stable of the Rogues, but today his whole attitude seemed ambiguous and it worried him a little. So he made sure that when there was a break between assigned duties there was time for him to seek out his old friend.

Hobbie was sitting in one of the smaller lounges, alone with a drink, when Tycho found him, and after getting his own drink he went to join the other pilot in front of the viewports. “This is a nice base. I’ve heard that you and Wes are getting outside a lot to go to the local lakes.” He sat with a sigh and held his cold drink against his chest for a moment. Hobbie just looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“So glad to see you again Tych, make yourself at home.” Hobbie smirked, but his voice was a little flat. He ignored décor, as they typically did when not on-duty.

“So glad you approve.” Tycho smirked in return, ignoring his friend’s attitude. “I was hoping to talk to you about something.”

“And what would that be? I wasn’t the one who glued your gloves to your nosecone, if you’re curious.”

Tycho shook his head, “No, that was Gavin. I saw him do it, and he still tried to deny it. Silly kid.” He sighed, “You and Wes should be teaching them better. No, there was something else.” He hesitated a little, trying to think of how he wanted to phrase his comment. “You seem different today. Is something wrong?”

Hobbie looked at him for a moment, finally sipping his drink and turning back to the viewport. “I just got news from home. Not from my parents, because they still won’t acknowledge that I exist, but from a cousin.” He shrugged, “Not all of my family supports the Empire I guess. She told me that my younger sister was in an accident and that it didn’t look good.”

“I’m sorry, Hobbie. I could put through the paperwork for you to go home if you want.” Tycho already had a list of things he would need to do to get Hobbie cleared from duty and on a transport to Ralltiir running through his head.

“No. There isn’t any point to going home, and no one would want to see me there. Heck, I could get arrested if someone decided to turn me in to the authorities. There are still bits of the Empire on the planet.” He shrugged again, frowning, “Even my sister wouldn’t want me there. My cousin is going to let me know what happens.”

“Alright, but if you change your mind let me know. I bet I could pull some strings to get you home if you wanted.” Tycho took a long drink from his bottle of ale, and sighed, “I hope everything turns out for the best.”

“Yeah, me too.” Hobbie stopped at that, and again Tycho was at a loss for what to say. He should be used to conversations like this with his friend, but Wes was the one who usually tried to cheer up Hobbie when it was time for that. So he leaned back on the couch and drank his ale, hoping that just being there with his friend would be enough.

 

 


End file.
